1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for selecting one of a plurality of scanner nodes to perform scan operations for an interface node receiving a file request.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a network storage environment, such as the Scale Out Network Attached Storage (SONAS), offered by International Business Machines Corporation (IBM), multiple interface nodes may provide connections between multiple storage nodes providing storage services and client nodes issuing file requests to access the storage resources and services available through the storage nodes. To provide protection against viruses and malicious code, the client nodes may run an anti-virus program to scan files before sending files to the interface nodes to forward to a storage node. In further implementations, the client may forward the file to an anti-virus server to scan the file and return to the client before the client node forwards the file to an interface node to provide to a storage node. (IBM is a registered trademark in the United States and other countries of International Business Machines Corp.).
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for handling the scanning of a file from a client node in a network environment.